robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kater Killer
Kater Killer was a tracked box-wedge shaped robot which was entered by Team KaterKiller in Series 3 and 4 of Robot Wars. Kater Killer lost in the first round of both series it fought in, and also competed in the Sumo Basho competition, finishing in 6th place. Kater Killer's name was a play on 'caterpillar', after its caterpillar tracks, combined with a cat theme, used more strongly in the robot's successor, Kat 3. Versions of Kater Killer Kater Killer (Series 3) The first version of the robot, which featured reverse-angled caterpillar tracks took 3 months to build and was quite lightweight as it was made from aluminium, being seven kilograms below the maximum weight allowance. This version of Kater Killer was powered by fan belts from an old truck and had a painted shell, and it was armed with thick spikes beneath the tracks, as well as a pneumatic spike that shot from the robot's mouth. Kater Killer (Series 4) The robot largely resembled Series 2 Competitor Robo Doc in its second appearance, with clear macrolane armour - the same kind used to protect the audience from flying debris - and a heavier chassis. The teethed metal tracks were replaced with rubber ones. Kater Killer's low rear end was now switched for the front position, where its new weaponry consisted of a spiked lifting arm, capable of lifting 130 stone and powered by two 7500 Newton electric rams, along with a set of small spikes at the back, where it also had a fake cat's tail attached for comedic value. Throughout much of Series 4, the tail could also be seen hanging off the back of House Robot Sir Killalot. Qualification The original version of Kater Killer was selected for Series 3 after taking part in the obstacle course trial. The new version of Kater Killer entered the live qualification tour for Series 4, where it was defeated by Charybdis. However, despite losing the battle, Kater Killer was given a discretionary place in the series, while Charybdis remained only a reserve. Robot History Series 3 In Round 1 of the Third Wars, Kater Killer was up against previous Semi-Finalists Napalm, in Heat G. Both robots looked rather sluggish as Napalm rammed Kater Killer. Napalm then managed to reverse into Kater Killer and pushed it around the arena and almost into the pit, but Kater Killer steered away just in time. The rest of the battle was mainly both robots trying to push each other around. In the end, the Judges decided that Napalm was the winner, eliminating Kater Killer from the competition. Series 4 The new version of Kater Killer was put up against the 8th seeds Gemini and newcomers Tornado in Round 1 of Series 4, where it was overshadowed by the former and not acknowledged for appearing in the previous series. Kater Killer was immediately slammed into the arena wall by Tornado, but escaped Sir Killalot. Tornado attacked again, while Gemini flipped Kater Killer over, and it could not use its lifting arm to self right. Shortly afterwards it was righted by Tornado, but the lifting arm was jammed and the robot was completely immobile. Tornado was later pitted, and the Kater Killer team began to celebrate, but by then it was too late for Kater Killer, as it had been immobile for too long. Kater Killer later entered the Sumo Basho tournament, pitting it against Shunt. Kater Killer's tracks should have given an advantage with extra traction, but Kater Killer exposed its side, easily allowing Shunt to push one track off of the platform. It was fortunate for Kater Killer that Shunt took its time in adjusting its position before finally pushing it off. Overall, Kater Killer lasted 14.03 seconds, giving it a respectable 6th place, even if much of that time was elapsed with Kater Killer on the edge of the ring, immobile. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 Series Record Katerkiller_pits.jpg|Kater Killer in the pits during Series 3 katerkiller sumo.png|Kater Killer in the Series 4 sumo Trivia *All of the teams Kater Killer fought against were a former or future Semi-Finalist, Tornado being the only one to reach the Grand Final. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from Surrey Category:Tracked Robots Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots with multiple appearances without winning a battle Category:Robots with Retracting Spears Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots to appear in Battle Cards Pack 1 Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Sumo Basho competitors Category:Robots which debuted in Series 3 Category:Robots based on cats Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Extreme Warriors Season 1